


Light Your Way

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, chan and minghao are sassy and done with everyone, slight junshua, slight mingcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Seokmin discovers a candle shop that has a reputation for being known to provide the needed scent for a customer's need.





	Light Your Way

“Seokmin are you still fretting about your performance?” Minghao looks up from his phone.

“No. Of course not. What would ever make you think I am?”

His roommate simply raises a brow, “Your leg is shaking the ENTIRE table.”

“I thought that was your phone.”

“My phone isn’t on the table.” He holds up the hand holding the phone.

“But-“ Seokmin is cut off from Minghao sighing, and digging through his messenger bag.

“This should help.” On the table, are two purple pencils.

“Are these lucky pencils?”

“Some scented pencils I bought to help me with my testing anxiety. It’s lavender and chamomile.”

“…But I’m singing. I won’t need a pencil.”

Minghao sighs again, “No, I want you to use these now, so I can actually work on my chemistry without it looking like I was writing during an earthquake.”

“Oh.”

 

“Minghao! This pencil is amazing! Where can I get some?”

“Ah. I got my boyfriend to get them for me. He found a place that can infuse scents into whatever item you need.”

“So you don’t remember the name?”

“Cheol didn’t tell me the name of the place.” He pauses to think, “It was something pretty odd though.”

“Ugh. If you don’t remember then there’s definitely no way that Seungcheol remembers.”

 

Jihoon pulls at his cuff links once more, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” He’s far from ready. Maybe he should’ve asked Minghao for a pencil to borrow while waiting backstage. All the other performers are casually talking and eating fruits. He’s the only one hiding in the corner behind the curtains.

“Seokmin take a deep breath. It’ll go fine. Remember you’re not being evaluated or judged for your performance.” The elder pulls out Seokmin from the wall curtain. “Besides this is my concert, so whatever I say goes. Go get them sunshine.” He smacks Seokmin’s butt before walking off to check the others.

Ow. He rubs his sore bum. Jihoon’s strength is ridiculous for someone who claims to have never done any arm strength training.

“Did you hit your butt on Jae’s guitar? I’ve told him to stop carrying at most people’s butt levels.” The speaker is a man with sparkling eyes and a cat like smile.

“Huh? Oh… no… um… Jihoon smacked my ass.” Seokmin blinks rapidly, he’s pretty certain this man’s eyes are actually sparkling, and it’s not a figure of speech or tears.

The sparkly eye man gives a soft dorky chuckle. “Ah yes Jihoon really loves showing his affection with ass slaps.”

“You seem pretty anxious. Do you have any calming techniques for your nerves?”

“Not really. Nothing seems to work for me.”

“I think I have just the thing.” He pulls out something from his back pocket. “Hold out your hand.”

“What’s this?” In his hand is a very faded pink bunny animal on a keychain.

“It’s something my husband got for me, whenever I get nervous before performing. I take a good whiff of it after shaking it for a bit and then I feel invigorated to give my best performance out there.”

“You seem really young to be married.” His eyes widen at his sentence, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! That was seriously rude of me!”

“It’s fine. I’m used to hearing that.” The man smiles. “Go on and take a sniff of Jisoo.”

The scents of lemon, chocolate, and lavender come rushing all at once. Seokmin can immediately feel his nerves calming down, with a sense of focus on preparing his vocals. “This is really great! Where can I get some?”

“There’s this shop not too far from here. It has a purple roof. It’s very hard to miss.”

“Okay everyone, concert starts in five minutes!” One of the stage worker announces.

“I’ll see you later! Break a leg!”

“You too!”

 

“Congratulations Jihoon!” Seungkwan bounces over to the duo, handing the shorter a bouquet.

“Thanks! Seokmin got through his nervousness.” He claps the vocalist’s back. “I don’t know how but whatever it was, continue using that.”

“Jihoon! Jihoon!” A voice from amongst the crowd rings out.

“Sorry a friend is calling me. I’ll see you guys later.” He waves at them, before hollering “JOSHUA HONG CALM YOUR ASS DOWN.”

“Jihoon is such a busy man. Well I suppose it is HIS concert.” Seungkwan jokes. “I can’t believe he’s graduating a semester early. What am I going to do without him next year?”

“What about next semester?”

“Don’t even start with me Seokmin. I don’t even want to think about that yet.”

“Your performance was fantastic Seokmin.” Wonwoo hands him a large flower, maybe a rose?

“Are you okay? I know you suffer from pollen. Do you need tissues?”

The elder chuckles, “It’s okay Seokmin. I took allergy pills before coming here. I don’t think you keep tissues in your outfit either.”

“You’re right.”

“It’s your night as well. Let’s go celebrate your performance.”

“Sure! Where to?”

“Andy’s Custard?”

Seokmin bounces with glee, “Hell yeah! Seungkwan call Chan to see if he wants anything from there!”

“Sorry I think-“ Seungkwan stops to stare at the hand hanging onto his arm for dear life. He huffs indignantly, “Sorry Seokmin forgot about our study date at the labs with Minghao.”

“Ah I see. Ice cream another time then?”

“Sorry Wonwoo. Give Mingyu our regards.” The two walk away until they’re out of earshot. “Seokmin! Why can’t the two of you just go by yourselves? It’s the perfect chance to ask him out!” The younger hisses.

“But what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Seokmin please. Just ask him out. The worst that will happen is that he rejects you.”

“And then I tear apart our entire friend group.”

“GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MAN.” Seungkwan shakes him. “Just try it. I promise it won’t be as bad as you imagine it to be.”

 

That night Seokmin wonders if the store would have anything to boost his courage. Seokmin sniffs the air from the fragrance nightlight the former just acquired earlier today. “Seungkwan, this smells amazing. Where did you get it?” The mint is surprisingly soothing and not overwhelming the passionfruit and kiwi. It makes him feel like he’s on a beach somewhere exotic with a jungle.

“Thanks! I got it from Mingyu. He said it was from somewhere I think called Sense sense?”

“Wait, that can’t be the actual name of the store.” Seokmin stares at Seungkwan’s bunk. “What kind of name is that?” Seungkwan shrugs (or at least that’s what Seokmin assumes the other is doing from the movements on the bed).

“Is it cents like coins? Or sense as in common sense?” Chan speaks up.

“Does anyone know how this store spells their name?”

“Quiet!” A hand smacks the railing of the bunk shared between Chan and their 4th roommate.

“Sorry Minghao.”

“It’s 2 am. Lips closed.” The Chinese roommate makes a zipping motion and throws the imaginary key towards the window.

But-“

“I already threw away the key Chan. Your lips are to be sealed until the sun rises.”

 

Seungkwan frowns at Minghao’s plate, “Your scrambled eggs look disgusting.”

“I could make better in my sleep.” Minghao grumbles as he takes a seat at their table.

“Hao you’re already half awake.”

Their table mate doesn’t even look up from his book, “Wow Minghao. You look like death.”

“Wonwoo you’re the walking dead. Have you even yourself lately?” The boy retorts back. Mingyu snorts, nearly shooting out milk from his nose. “That’s gross.” He shucks some napkins in Mingyu’s direction.

“Minghaoooo.” Seokmin hisses.

“It’s your fault I couldn’t get sleep.”

“Was he sleep talking again?” Wonwoo smiles.

Seokmin’s face matches Chan’s Hi-C fruit punch. “Yup. This time it was about Seungkwan fighting off a yeti.” He starts smacking Minghao.

“Why am I always fighting the strangest things in your dreams?”

“Well it’s better than hearing him scold you.” Chan mutters.

Wonwoo looks at the youngest with interest, “What kind of thing does he scold you about?”

Seokmin throws his body across the table to stop Chan, except that Seungkwan is holding him back, with Mingyu putting out one of his long ass arms out to stop him. “Why in the world did I choose Dino as my stage name.” He shoots Seokmin a look, “I. WAS. TWELVE.”

“What kind of twelve-year-old sports orange hair?” Seungkwan mutters.

“That does it.” Chan slams down his fork. Potatoes go flying. “I was a performer!”

“This is why I can’t go anywhere with you hooligans all together.” Minghao sighs shoving a bagel into his mouth.

“We’re your favorite hooligans.”

“That’s right. My puppy hooligan and my sunshine hooligan.”

“Jeonghan sure is rubbing off on you.”

Minghao shrugs, “The effects of hanging out with Cheolie’s best friend. By the Mingyu,” The mentioned person sits up straight, “Where are you disappearing to these days?”

While Minghao interrogates Mingyu, Wonwoo turns to Seokmin. The elder whispers with a small smile, “You’re my favorite among everyone.” The words send a rush of red coloring his face.

 

 

There it is! Wow, Jihoon’s friend was not kidding about the place. A bright purple roof with white stars. He’s very positive this store was not here two weeks ago.

Except Jihoon’s friend forgot to warn him about: It’s extremely out of place with all the Victorian houses surrounding it. Not only is the roof a bold difference from its fellow buildings, the structure of the building is practically a tent. A tent with an actual roof. How has no one called the police on this being a meth lab is beyond him. He finally looks at the sign above the entrance. Well, be… it’s a shop and not a meth lab.

Scent Sense. Underneath the shop front, is a smaller text reading: Light your way.

If it’s not a meth lab then it’s a store for weed, because that motto suspiciously could be a well-educated way of saying lit way bro. He might as well check it out. After all that person seemed really nice and wouldn’t send him into a meth store (he hopes).  He has no idea how Mingyu even discovered this place, maybe Minghao, it would be the latter’s type of store.

“Um?” He peeks into the store. “Hello? Is anyone here?”

There’s candles of all colors and sizes lined among the shelves. It doesn’t look anything out of the ordinary (or to his disappointment: no weed nor drugs in sight).  Well except maybe the fact there are like giant cat plushies all over. At least... he thinks they’re cats. They don’t look like any cats he’s seen before. Maybe it’s the store’s mascot? He picks up the nearest one to him. It’s really soft.

“Hello~. Did you call?” He nearly drops the toy from shock. He puts it back and looks at the direction of the voice. A beautiful young man is behind the counter. The man could be no older than 25.

“Uh, yes!”

An earring dangles from his left ear. The earring rings when the man tilts his head, just like a cat collar, “What kind of problems do you want to sort out?”

“Problems?”

“Yup. This is a place that will help you solve whatever difficulties you’re currently facing.”

Did Seungkwan have a problem? What kind of problem could he have had? Wait… wasn’t it Mingyu who gave it to Seungkwan? He should talk with Mingyu more often too.

“Hey Mr. Sunshine Cutie, are you just curious about our wares?”

Seokmin snaps out of his thought. “Cu-cutie?”

“Yup.” The man beams, resting his chin on his palm. “You’re a bright sunshine cutie.”

“Junhui stop flirting with the customer!” A man with the squishiest cheeks pops out from behind the counter.

With both workers standing up straight, Seokmin realizes ‘Junhui’ is taller than him, not by much, but he’s used to being one of the tallest people in the room. “Wait!” He points at the new worker, “Were you hiding there the whole time?!”

Junhui and the newcomer respond simultaneously, “Yes.”

“Do you just sit under the counter until a customer appears?”

“Yes and no.”

“Soonyoung, he doesn’t know what to get.”

‘Soonyoung’ hums, analyzing the customer. “This is your first time here I assume?” Seokmin nods. “Is there anything that’s bothering you?”

“Yes. What are those cat plushies?”

“Do you like them?” Junhui’s eyes sparkle, “They’re my creations! They’re scented plushies. They can be filled with whatever scent you need.”

Wonwoo does like cats. “Is there a neutral scent I can get for the plushie?”

“Neutral as in no scent? Or faint scent? Or something simple like vanilla or sandalwood?”

Wait. WAIT. IS WONWOO A SIMPLE SMELL DUDE OR DOES HE HAVE HIGH CLASS TASTES LIKE MINGHAO? His brain kicks into overdrive meltdown, “Uhh. ….. uhhh…”

A hand clamps down on his shoulder. “Don’t worry bud. Take it easy. Since this clearly isn’t a gift you want for yourself. Why don’t you tell us who this is for?”

“W-what do you need to know about him?”

Junhui perks up. “Ooooh? A guy? Is he cute?” Soonyoung elbows him. “What? Isn’t blabbing about your crush super adorable?”

“Just because you find Joshua super cute about everything he does-“

“Not when he speaks English. His voice is so deep.” Soonyoung and Seokmin stare at the deeply sighing man.

The former pushes Junhui aside. “Please ignore him. He loves his husband a disgusting amount. Details.”

Seokmin whips his head towards Junhui, “H-husband?! You look quite young to have one.”

“Oh thank you~! But my husband looks even younger than I. But back to business.”  Junhui leans back over the counter, with a serious face replacing his refreshing smile. “What kinds of things does your crush like?”

“He likes to hang out at gaming places, but loves reading.” He pauses, “I think he has a bit of pollen allergy. He also really likes those classic old-style book covers, with the leather and pretty font. He also like plants a lot, although I think Mingyu complains about how he ends up taking care of them.” He doesn’t notice the glance the workers share. “I think that’s it.”

“I have just the thing for you. Wait here.” Junhui runs to the back.

He fiddles with his fingers before watching Soonyoung clean off the countertop. The worker smiles while humming to himself. “How long has this store been here?”

“It’s always around here.” The worker answers.

Seokmin blinks, “Okay how about in this exact spot? It wasn’t here two weeks ago.”

“Seeing isn’t always believing. Sometimes it takes more take a simple glance to see this place.” Soonyoung responds in a cryptic manner. “The most obnoxious thing isn’t always easy to spot.” Seokmin almost takes offense when he takes into consideration the bright purple roof with stars painted on it. Plus it’s always the obnoxious thing you spot first in those where’s waldo picture books.

But surely, he would’ve heard Sungyeon talking about this place. She is a little too obsessed with candles as he’s heard Yewon complain to Nayoung about.

“Here it is!” Junhui holds up a light orange cat plushie with glasses. “I’ve filled this kitty up with goodies.”

“Oh! He’s so cute! Wonwoo will love him!” The glasses remind him so much of the elder when he reads books during his free time. They’re even circular frames.  

“Oh! Wonwoo eh?” Soonyoung nudges the other worker. “A fitting name for a cute boy.”

“How much is it for the plushie?” Seokmin’s hand gravitates towards his back pocket.

“Fre-“

Soonyoung slaps his hand on the other’s mouth. “It’s five dollars!”

Surprisingly cheap. Guess it doesn’t take much to produce this. He fishes out a five between his folded-up ones.

“Thanks for your business! Yeowch!” Soonyoung uncovers the other’s mouth.

Junhui spits out ‘Soonyoung’s germs’. “I’m certain he’ll love it!”

Seokmin puts the plushie into his backpack to protect from dirt and other nasty things college kids could be carrying.

 

It’s been almost a week since he got the plushie. But he still hasn’t worked up the courage to give it to the elder. He spots his fellow giant across the street, “Mingyu!”

The latter turns his head directly towards Seokmin’s voice, “Oh hey Seokmin! I thought you had class on South campus today.” They fall into step together amongst the herd of other students milling along to their next destination.

“Nope. Today’s Wednesday. I just got off work.”

“Was Wonwoo there?” Mingyu waggles his eyebrows.

He gives a heavy sigh, “He was in the archives today.”

“Where do you work again?”

“On the third floor, the Slavic floor.”

“Can you even speak any Slavic?”

“Mingyu Slavic is so much harder than Korean. I nearly regret signing up for Slavic as my language course sophomore year. But yes, I can read enough to get by.”

“Why did you even sign up for it?”

“I thought it would be really cool.” He admits with a defeated sigh. “Huh, don’t you have class this way?” Seokmin points towards the direction of all the chemistry classes.

“Not today. Recitation got cancelled.”

“But your apartment isn’t this way either.” He should know. Especially after all the times Mingyu has dragged him over there after late night study sessions.

“Uh… gotta go bye!” Mingyu sprints down the street. Alright weird.

 

“Are you still holding on to that strange cat toy?”

“What cat toy?”

“Seokmin don’t play dumb. Suddenly your area of the dorm smells really nice.” Minghao’s hand slams the wall, effectively blocking Seokmin to his destination.

“Are you confessing to me?”

“No, you weeb. I’m not kabedoning you.”

“Then what is this?” He motions to the arm against the wall.

“I need to know who made it, so I can request a puppy one for Cheolie.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. Now hurry up and give that toy to Wonwoo before you rub off the scent entirely.”

 

 

Today is the day.

Seokmin walks into the library hesitatingly. He wonders if Wonwoo already clocked in. When he told his roommates he got a job at the library, they asked if he was part of the security group or in the café there. But he told them he got hired to work on the Slavic floor, they busted out laughing. (Seungkwan and Minghao knew he barely passed the two courses of Slavic.) But whatever lets him get to be in the same building with Wonwoo is fine with him. Or so he thought. He doesn’t get any chances to see the elder. Instead he’s stuck with trying to translate the title of the books he needs to put back on the shelves to pass the time. But today is Saturday night. But most importantly football game night. So, most students won’t be in the library, therefore he won’t have to be on his floor.

“Hey Seokmin, what’s up?”

He can feel his body freeze up and his tongue become an obstacle to even sound out anything. “G-good. How are you?” His hands death-grip the bag.

“It’s a slow night. But nothing the two of us can’t- Do you need to sit down? Your knuckles are super pale.”

“No. Actually… I-I… um… uh… I have something for you.” He nearly throws the bag at the elder’s face.

Luckily Wonwoo has great reflexes (probably developed from being Mingyu’s roommate) that he catches it before it hits his face. “Oh. Can I open this now?”

Seokmin nods his head vigorously to avoid his tongue betraying him.

Wonwoo carefully takes out the plushie from the bag. His eyes light up upon seeing the cat ears. “This is adorable! It even has glasses! Adorable! Oh? Is this scented?” Seokmin internally squeals when the elder buries his face into the plushie. “Peaches and cinnamon! And marshmallow fluff! It reminds me of camping trips with my dad! I love this!“ At Wonwoo’s large smile, Seokmin feels his own heart blossom like a sunflower under the morning rays of the rising sun. “Let me go put this in my backpack. Then we can go return books together.”

The minute the elder disappears to the main counter, Seokmin gives a victory punch. Minghao would be proud of him.

He texts Minghao of the good news. “Seokmin!” He looks up to see the elder wearing a small green messenger bag. In the bag is the cat. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. I want you to meet our travel companion, Flare.”  Ohmygod. Wonwoo Jeon just proved he’s even cuter than Seokmin originally thought.

“Why Flare?”

Wonwoo’s ears turn bright pink, “The cat smells like peaches and campfires. Flare is another kind of fire or light….” Cutest man on the planet, sorry Seungkwan. Wonwoo places as number one in his heart. ”Also, your singing is dazzling.”

“What does dazzling have to do with flare?”

“When used as a noun, it means a brief burst of bright light or flame…” Wonwoo talks to Seokmin but is staring at Flare. “You set my heart aflame.”

Oh my god. Wonwoo loves his singing. WAIT.

Seokmin stares at the elder. The elder looks up, his whole face is pink. The silence is enough to suffocate them both.

“Was I wrong in assuming you liked me too?” The elder whispers, his eyes wide with worry.

“No!” He inhales and breathes out, “Ilikeyoutoobutican’tbeliveyoulikemetoo.”

“Can you repeat that again?”

 “Um… I like you too.”

Wonwoo clutches his heart, “Oh thank god. I thought I was going to faint from my heartbeat going into overdrive.”

 “If you passed out and I passed out then who would be running the library?”

“Flare.” Their laughter echoes across the linoleum floor.

 

Seokmin hums as he opens the door to his dorm. Wonwoo and him. Dating. They’re a couple now! The door smacks into someone. “Oh my- SeuGKWAN?!“

“Did you do it?” Seungkwan is holding his nose, but glares at the elder.

He sighs, holding his head, “Seungkwan why do you know?”

“Minghao told us while you were at work. So did you?”

“Yes.”

“Spill!”

“Okay, okay. WE WALKED AROUND THE LIBRARY FOR TWO HOURS.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Did you two talk?”

“Oh! Yeah.”

The younger facepalms, “Oh my god. You’ve downgraded to Mingyu level of elation. I have to drag out every detail.”

“He loves my puns and jokes.”

“Oh thank god. Someone had to.” Chan hollers from the bedroom.

 

“Oh! You’re back again!” Junhui announces when Seokmin steps into the shop.

He stops mid-step. “Yes? I need a candle this time.”

“Well you’re at the right place bud. Just pick one that lights your name.”

“Don’t you mean ‘calls your name’?”

“Nope.” Junhui turns away and continues cleaning the shelves behind the counter. He can’t tell if it’s just that the workers here are odd or its just how others interact with him. He shrugs and walks to the shelf on his left. Mugwort (What even is mugwort?). Moss. Bamboo. Pine. Cedar. Okay clearly this is the plant or forest scent wall. Are there even any flower scents over on this wall?  He tries looking for a pink or purple candle. From his peripheral he can spy a little light flickering. He tries to keep searching but he’s finally had enough. Seokmin turns to face the insistently flickering light. There’s no light fixture providing that kind of light in that direction. In fact, there are no noticeable light bulbs.

He blinks. Then again and again. Okay the little flecks of light are not going away. He looks toward where Junhui is cleaning- oh he’s gone. How is he supposed to know that he’s not hallucinating?

He tries poking at the little lights that flicker at him. They don’t hurt. His finger goes right through the body of light. Seokmin decides to follow the little lights. As soon as he steps toward the nearest one, it disappears and reappears a few footsteps away. He follows the lights until they take him to the other side of the store, in what looks like a tucked away corner from the register.  Looking at the scents here, they’re all an interesting combination, not a single one scent candle here.

His hands start to reach out for the candle right in front of him. Until from the corner of his vision he sees his name. Seokmin approaches his lit-up name. The name is on a candle called Summer Linens. He takes a whiff. It smells like clean laundry, fresh cut grass, and blueberries. Weird. That’s exactly how he remembers his summers at his grandparents’ house.

“What do you have there?” Junhui’s soft voice breaks his thoughts.

“A candle I want!”

Junhui gives a soft smile. “Certainly. Let me ring it up for you.” The worker looks at the scent, “Oh, this is a new one.”

“Where do you get these scents? They’re very nice.”

“I make a few of them. The others…” His hands make a large circular motion before he shrugs, “they just appear.”

“What?”

“Uh… we’re witches?”

“EXCUSE ME WHAT?”

“Didn’t you notice the brooms in the corner?” Junhui points to the brooms chilling by the door.

“I thought they were for sweeping out dirt and leaves.” Seokmin pauses, “Hold up. Are you messing with me?”

“No? There’s no reason for me to.”

“Does this mean these items are all cursed?”

Junhui snorts, “No. These items are filled with charms to help the customer reach the potential of what wish they want fulfilled. But anything that happens is the customer’s own ability.”

“So you’re definitely not messing with me?”

“Nope.”

“HAH!” Seokmin screeches at the voice in his ear, collapsing to the ground. Soonyoung stares down their customer, “Yo what’s up?”

“Why?”

“Wow you’ve got some great vocals there.”

“Thanks. I’m a vocal performance minor,” He meekly replies.

“Vocal performance?” Seokmin nods from the floor. “Do you perchance know Joshua?”

Joshua? He doesn’t remember a Joshua in his classes. Maybe this person is older than him? “Sorry no.”

“That’s okay. It was a shot in the dark. OH! Did Wonwoo like his plushie?”

“He loves it.” Seokmin grins unabashedly, “We’re dating now.”

“CUTE!” Junhui shrieks. “Soonyoung hurry up and start dating that kid! So I can gush about you two as well.”

 

“That’s a really nice scent.”  

“Are you talking about my hair or the candle?”

“Both.” Wonwoo nuzzles his nose into Seokmin’s hair.

“Wonwoo that tickles!”

“Anything to see that bright smile of yours.”

“You only get to see the smile if I get to see your cute nose wrinkle.”

“But that’s not even my dominant trait.”

“Was that a genetic joke?”

“Yes?”

“My DNA isn’t equipped to handle such jokes.”

“Don’t worry. You’re the kind that are made to handle jokes of another kind. Survival of the punnest.”

“Pffft.”

 

“A surprise to see you here Seokmin.”

“That’s an odd way of greeting a customer.”

“At this point you’re a regular. Regulars need their own special greetings from us.” Soonyoung runs up to squish his cheek against the other. “Also you’re my favorite customer.”

“He’s your only favorite regular.” Junhui hollers from the back of the store.

“You have one too!” He turns back to Seokmin with a bright smiling face. “What kind of problem is bugging you this time?”

“I want the confidence to confess something to Wonwoo.”

The shop owner’s eyes gleam. “I know I should be trying to interest you in our wares here, but I don’t think any of the candles here will give you confidence from breathing in their scent.”

“Right. I’m here to find something to pump me up.”

“Sure, but do you want your blood or you-“ Soonyoung is interrupted at a high pitch scream.

The two look at the entrance to where Mingyu is standing, mouth agape. Wait-“Mingyu?!”

“SEOKMIN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

“WHY ARE YOU YELLING? I’M JUST BUYING A CANDLE. LIKE A REGULAR CUSTOMER.”

“Wait really?”

“YES. See?” He holds up a cutely wrapped candle bundle.

Mingyu chuckles nervously, “My bad.”

“Mr. Guppy, we do get other people in this shop besides you.” Soonyoung supports his cheeks with his arms propped up on the counter.

“Mr. Guppy?”

“It’s cause he’s like a lost fish!” Mingyu’s cheeks get pinched by the blue haired witch, “Look at this guy. Such a cute fish.”

“I suppose. But I always thought he was more like a puppy.”

“Oh! I know what I can call you now Mingyu.”

“I’m not sure I want to know.”

“I want to!” Seokmin raises his hand.

“Gyuppy!”

“Excuse me?” Mingyu mutters underneath his breath. “I was right.”

“It’s perfect! It combines puppy, guppy, and your name all in one!” Soonyoung gives the most adorable satisfied shining smile Seokmin has ever seen.

“I-“ Mingyu tries to avoid looking at Soonyoung. “It sounds-“ Soonyoung hops around Mingyu trying to get into his vision. “Okay only you can call me that.”

“Woohoo!” Soonyoung hugs him tightly. “I knew you would like it.”

 

“Mingyu how do you know that store?”

“How do you know that store?”

“I asked you first.” Seokmin pouts, “But one of Jihoon’s friends told me about this place.”

“I discovered it while walking past a few weeks ago.”

“Has this store always been here?”

“Abso- I don’t think so.”

“You and Soonyoung look really comfortable with each other.”

“Soonyoung is really easy to get along with.” Mingyu replies defensively.

“I hope you know, you’re in the same level as me on shit lying when it comes to our emotions Mingyu Kim.”

“Fine. Soonyoung is my boyfriend.”

“Since when?!”

“Last week.”

“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!”

“Seungkwan and Wonwoo knew first! They screened Soonyoung before we could even date!”

“Amazing.”

 

“I thought that was going to be the last time we saw you Seokminnie!” The two witches rustle his hair. “How come you’re here?”

“As if I would let Mingyu keep me out of here.” Seokmin waves in someone from the other side of the counter, “Wonwoo come here!”

“So you’re Junhui.”

“Yup!” The brunette beams. “Pleased to meet you. Seokmin has talked about you a lot.”

“Junhui!” The witch simply cocks his head in confusion. Bless that witch and his pure soul.

“In many ways.” Soonyoung waggles his eyebrows. Curse that witch and his innuendos. 

“Soonyoung remember break Mingyu’s heart and I throw you down a river.”

“Don’t remind me.” The blue haired witch shivers. “But what can we do for you today?”

Seokmin smiles at his boyfriend. “Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems boring ;--;  
> I wanted to try a different style and pacing for a bit


End file.
